


Home

by nibnuy



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibnuy/pseuds/nibnuy
Summary: One where Hanbin and Yunhyeong misses each other.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to our dead ship and #ThiccmasYUNBIN

After months of touring around Asia, they have finally finished their last stop at Hong Kong. Being back in in their dorm was just what Hanbin needed. The others went on their own way with Bobby flying to the States in order to finally meet his nephew. Donghyuk’s probably dancing and partying somewhere, Chanwoo also leaving the country for Thailand for God knows why, the kid’s very secretive. Junhoe and Jinhwan probably somewhere getting their asses drunk, and finally, Yunhyeong who is just about to leave the dorm to visit his family. 

Hanbin knew that it was about time that Yunhyeong pays his parents a visit but he can’t help but think that the older boy could just stay with him and let them be alone in the dorm for at least a couple of days. Fans have even noticed that him and Yunhyeong have been a bit distant over the past concerts and he knows his boyfriend is just tired and busy and so was he so he really can’t blame Yunhyeong for it. But now that they’ve got the time he would much appreciate it if he stays back.

“Hyung, you really can’t stay?”, Hanbin says peeking at Yunhyeong’s door.

Yunhyeong was packing his bag and finally zipping it closed. He walks towards Hanbin.

“I’m sorry binnie, I have to go visit my parents, it’s been awhile since I’ve seen them, I promise you I’ll be back in no time. Call me if anything comes up alright?”, with that, Yunhyeong plants a soft kiss on Hanbin’s lips and made his way out their dorm.

Hanbin sighs and plops himself on the couch, he’s now all alone in their dorm that’s big for one person. He has absolutely no idea if he was going to survive, okay maybe he’s exaggerating a bit but he’ll probably need to eat fastfood or some junk food for the rest of the week until his boyfriend comes back. 

“Damn, I should’ve asked him to cook me something that’s good for a week so I can just heat them up.”, Hanbin thought to himself. 

From the thought of Yunhyeong’s cooking, Hanbin’s stomach starts to growl, but he was too sad and lazy to do anything about it. He lies down on the couch and text Yunhyeong, “I miss you already love ❤️”, he locks his phone and sees him and Yunhyeong in his lockscreen. Hanbin smiles and starts to fall asleep.

 

***

 

Yunhyeong was still in the car on his way to his parents when his phone buzzed. 

“From: My One and Only”, the nickname always made him smile. He also praises himself for thinking that, obviously Hanbin’s song inspired him. Yunhyeong opened the message and read it, “I miss you already love ❤️”. He smiles knowing that Hanbin still thinks of him. However, his heart aches a little. He misses the younger boy, they haven’t been able to spend quality time together since their tour started. Yunhyeong’s thoughts ate him and he didn’t even realise that they’ve arrived at his family’s restaurant. 

He got his bags and thanked the driver and got off the car. Once he stepped inside their restaurant and aroma of delicious meat met him but most importantly it smelled like home. Yunhyeong smiles to himself and walked up the counter where he sees his mom computing bills not even noticing his presence.

“Excuse me.”, Yunhyeong says pretending to be a customer.

His mom looked up faster that Yunhyeong could ever imagine. She was in shocked and Yunhyeong couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. His mom quickly left the counter to meet Yunhyeong on the other side so that she could wrap her son in her arms.

“Eomma, you’re gonna break my neck.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, bogeoshipo.”

“Me too eomma, me too.”

The two sat down and was later on joined by Yunhyeong’s dad. He told them stories about their tour and how much he loved meeting the fans. Every country for him was special and really wouldn’t forget it. 

“Where’s Hanbin? We miss him.”, Yunhyeong’s dad suddenly asked.

“He’s back in our dorm, actually he’s alone right now, the other members had their own plans for our break.”, Yunhyeong said suddenly remembering his boyfriend who’s probably starving right now because he wasn’t there.

Suddenly a huge wave of feelings crashed into him. He misses Hanbin. He should’ve stayed back in the dorm with him, he knows his parents would understand. Heck, they’ve been supportive of their relationship way before they confessed to each other.

Before his parents can even say something,

“Eomma, Appa, I need to go back.”, Yunhyeong says with regret. He gave them his sad puppy eyes hoping that they would still fall for it. 

To Yunhyeong’s surprise,

“We know.” His parents says in unison. 

He smiles thinking that that his sad puppy eyes still works. Neither does he know, it actually doesn’t work anymore, his parents just knows that Hanbin needs their son more than they need him.

Upon calling, the driver arrives around 10 minutes later. He said his goodbyes to his parents and hugged them tight. 

“I promise I’ll visit soon again.” Yunhyeong shouts from a distance while waving goodbye.

“Bring Hanbin with you next time!”, his mom replies.

Yunhyeong nods and chuckles as he climbs the car and finally closing the door. 

He can’t calm. He absolutely can’t contain his emotions. Yunhyeong keeps fidgeting. It’s been hours since Hanbin last contacted him. He knows he told Hanbin to only contact him when something comes up but he didn’t think that Hanbin would actually stop messaging him. From that moment, Yunhyeong knew he fucked up. He decided to just put on his earphones and try and relax for the rest of the ride back to the dorm.

It’s been 30 minutes and Yunhyeong is restless. He just couldn’t stop thinking about the younger boy. Few moments later they finally arrived at the dorm. Yunhyeong quickly got off his the car and quickly bowed at the driver not forgetting his ethics. The elevator ride killed him. It was the longest minute of his life. 

He finally got in front of their door. He took a deep breathe, hesitating whether he should open the door or not. Yunhyeong didn’t know what he would see, it was either a mad Hanbin or a hurt Hanbin, and honestly, he wasn’t ready to see any of those. He slowly opened the door and took off his shoes. He made his way to the living room only to see Hanbin fast asleep.

Yunhyeong stopped at the end of the couch just admiring how peaceful his boyfriend looked. He saw Hanbin’s phone resting just below his chin. He probably fell asleep after texting me, Yunhyeong thought. Yunhyeong went nearer and this time he kneeled down and fixed the hair that fell on Hanbin’s face. This caused the younger man to stir. Yunhyeong was startled by the movement and was immediately nervous. He stood up so he can leave Hanbin sleeping and decided to bother him later, however, Yunhyeong felt a warm feeling on his wrist. He looked down and saw Hanbin grasping his wrist with still half awake eyes. This sight gave Yunhyeong butterflies. He loved seeing Hanbin in this state, he looked so cute and vulnerable and all that Yunhyeong wants to do is wrap him up in a blanket and shower him with kisses.

“Hyung?”, Hanbin says in his sleepy voice. Yunhyeong melts.

“Hey, baby.”

“What are you doing here? I thou-“

“I couldn’t leave you alone, I missed you.”, Yunhyeong cuts him off.

“I missed you more.”

“Okay now scooch over so I can fit.”, Yunhyeong says as he climbs on the couch.

The two of them stayed like that, cuddled in each other’s arm for at least a good 15 minutes until Hanbin’s stomach starts to growl once again. He was embarrassed, it was louder than he thought because the next thing he knew Yunhyeong was getting up and already walking towards the kitchen. 

“Hyung-“

“I got this baby, just pick a movie”, Yunhyeong says as he goes through the food in the fridge.

Hanbin lips curves up in a smile. He was smiling so hard that it would probably tear his face. This is what he wanted, just him and his boyfriend spending some a lone time together, watching movies and all cuddled up. Hanbin got up and made his way to the stacks of dvd they had lying around the dorm. He went through each movies only passing through the romantic-comedy section. Sure they love those but he thought watching something else would be fun. After minutes of browsing, Hanbin has 2 movies to pick on: A soft and cute * movie and on his other hand is Annabelle, a horror movie that will surely piss Yunhyeong. Hanbin couldn’t decide so he decided to let Yunhyeong pick.

“Jagi, I narrowed them into two can you-“

“Hanbin, just pick one”, Yunhyeong shouted from the kitchen.

This made Hanbin laugh, with Yunhyeong cutting him off he’s definitely picking the latter. Hanbin readied the movie and then went to his (and Yunhyeong’s just cause they tend to just share a room instead of going separately) bedroom. He grabbed a couple of pillows and a blanket. Just the thought of cuddling his boyfriend under the blanket made Hanbin’s stomach turn, or maybe it was because he’s very hungry.

When he came back to the living room, Yunhyeong was already propping himself on the floor in front of the table. On table was, two bowls of kimchi fried rice, there’s also another plate of fried chicken and some kimchi on the side. Finally, a bottle of soju and some ice tea for drinks. Hanbin knew he couldn’t get any luckier than this. 

Hanbin plopped down beside his boyfriend and placed the pillows behind them. He then put a blanket over their legs and hugged the older boy. 

“What’s wrong binnie?”, Yunhyeong asks.

“Nothing, I just really missed you.”

Yunhyeong turned to Hanbin and puts his arm around him to return the hug, he then kissed Hanbin’s forehead. “I missed you too, I’m sorry for not having enough time to spend with you during the tour.”

Hanbin wanted to cry right there, how did he get a man like Yunhyeong? “I’m sorry too, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, now let’s eat before the food gets cold and I know you’re hungry too.”, Yunhyeong chuckles and took his arm off around the younger man. Hanbin felt the warmness leave his skin but he didn’t complain, Yunhyeong was right, he was pretty hungry.

“So what movie did you pick?”, Yunhyeong asked with his mouth full of food.

Hanbin smirked as he reached for the remote and started playing the movie.

The screen started with a black screen then suddenly turned blue and zooms out into a castle. After all the introductions, water was shown in the screen with 2 orange fishes swimming. “Finding Nemo! Omo, I love this movie.” Hanbin smiled. Yes sure he was going to pick a horror movie so that Yunhyeong can stay by his side as he comforts the older man but he didn’t want to ruin the moment so he picked a Disney movie, something that will get Yunhyeong excited and happier, that’s the least he could do after his boyfriend cooked him a full, delicious meal. 

Finding Nemo plays while they’re eating. Hanbin would constantly glance over Yunhyeong and smile to himself. Seeing the older man with a bright smile on his face made Hanbin happier than he already is. They finished the food not long into the movie, Hanbin thanked Yunhyeong for his cooking through a kiss and Yunhyeong assures Hanbin that he’ll get more later, both the food and kisses.

They transferred onto the couch bringing all the pillows and blanket with them. Hanbin was wrapped around Yunhyeong’s arms, his head was on Yunhyeong’s shoulders while Yunhyeong rests his head on Hanbin’s head. They stayed like that for most of the movie.

“Hanbin”, Yunhyeong whispers. 

“Hmm?”

“Do you love me?”

Hanbin was shocked by Yunhyeong’s question. He quickly got off Yunhyeong and sat up straight. “Of course Jagi, why would you ask that?”

“Nothing, I just still can’t believe that I have you as my boyfriend. You have no idea how lucky I feel.”, Yunhyeong smiles with watery eyes.

“Jagi, I’m the lucky one here. The only thing I can give you is my love and kisses, but you, you’ve given me the whole world. I couldn’t thank the Gods of love enough. I know it’s cliche but since we’re watching a Disney movie, I love you, to infinity and beyond.” 

Yunhyeong didn’t give Hanbin any chance to add more, he pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss. Hanbin’s the one for Yunhyeong and Yunhyeong’s the one for Hanbin. They may get busy at times but they just know that they’ll always come back in each other’s arms, after all, they only have to look at each other and they’re home.


End file.
